Judgment
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¿Quien diría que en seis meses terminarían así? Que alguien sería secuestrado, torturado y que sus amigos harían lo imposible por recuperarlo. ¿Las mejores alianzas las constituye el amor y la lealtad? ¿O la crueldad y deseo de venganza?


_Reto para las Amazonas de Maik.  
_ _Dedicado a:_ _ **Lady Wayne al Ghul.**_

* * *

 **Judgment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los héroes regresaban de seis meses en el espacio exterior. _¿Quién diría que esa maldita misión se extendería por tanto? ¿Que atraparían a Flash, torturarían a Linterna y ellos tuvieran que padecer mil tormentos para liberarlos?_ Nadie, pero gracias a su ingenio a la confianza y unidad que había entre ellos podían regresar a casa, salvos y sanos.

Clark ya suspiraba esperanzado, adoraba la imagen del amanecer en la Tierra, Diana a su vez, se colocaba los brazaletes y acomodaba su cabello, era natural que más de un reportero o representante de la Casa Blanca les diera la Bienvenida, además de un reporte de daños o situaciones de alerta sucedidas durante su ausencia.

Hall y Barry se apretujaban a besos. Al parecer, cuando cayó el primero el segundo se entregó con tal de no abandonar a su amado.

Diana estaba un poco celosa de ellos porque aquí estaba, en medio de dos grandes hombres, ninguno de los cuales, la arrojaba a sus brazos. Clark seguía enamorado de Louis Lane, esa maldita reportera a la que se moría por odiar, pero no podía porque era una mujer admirable y de gran valía.

Luego estaba Batman, el entregado a causas a perdidas, el que dejaba todo por irse con ellos pero en realidad, nunca estaba con ellos.

Su mente seguía siendo un misterio pese a los años de conocerlo y a decir verdad, dudaba que alguien en verdad llegara a conocerlo. Él ya tenía el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a hacer sonidos de impaciencia, porque a la altura que estaban ya debería tener noticias de sus aliados.

—Cálmate amigo, —comentó Clark colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —A veces hay interferencia con las comunicaciones.

—Diseñé esta línea de comunicación yo mismo, no hay forma de que…

—¡WOW! ¿Qué es eso? —interrumpió Flash, dando por concluida su sesión de besos. Señaló una flotilla de naves rodeando el hangar donde pretendían aterrizar. Bruce frunció de más el ceño.

—Esas son naves de la Liga de los Asesinos.

—¿Thalía vino a buscarte? —preguntó Diana sin disimular su molestia pues aún no concebía la idea de que eligiera a una asesina como madre de su único hijo. Batman se ajustó la máscara, guantes y cinturón. Les dijo a todos que esperaran.

—¡¿Estás loco…?! —comentó Hall. —¡Es obvio que es una trampa!

—Es una Bienvenida y además, si mi vida peligra están ustedes para protegerme…—esa ultima palabra la soltó con sorna y Hall iluminó su anillo para crear con el alguna especie de bozal pero se detuvo.

Las puertas se su nave híbrida se abrieron. Un avión de color negro que podía volar tanto en la Tierra como en el espacio exterior, tan pronto como Batman dejó ver su estampa, decenas de asesinos le salieron al ataque y todos los tuvieron que enfrentar.

La primera de armas era Thalía, Diana sonrió a satisfacción, hace mucho que quería barrer el piso con ella porque tuvo la osadía de yacer con su amor.

Ella era una Diosa, una Princesa, merecía ese privilegio primero y no ella, que era una traidora, asesina y loca.

Thalía gritaba a todo pulmón acusaciones que ninguno de ellos creía. Señalaba a Batman a medida que intentaba asestarle el filo de su espada y gritaba con dolor que él "asesinó a su hijo"

Los asesinos lo repetían por igual. "Venganza por el príncipe Caído" "Sus cuerpos arderán por abandonar al Elegido" el clamor era tan alto y su pasión tan grande, el dolor con que gritaban el nombre de su líder era algo imposible de pasar inadvertido y luego estaba el temor de Batman porque por más que intentaba, seguía sin lograr contactar con sus hijos.

Thalía lo derribó al suelo, tan pronto como cayó el Caballero de la Noche, los demás asesinos se detuvieron.

A voz en coro repitieron.

"Muerte al asesino" "Venganza para nuestro caído"

Thalía lloraba, verdaderas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y ni Superman se atrevía a atacar porque él también usó su superoído para buscar la voz de alguno de los chicos y a ninguno lo encontró. Les ordenó a sus aliados que se detuvieran. Linterna y Flash se apostaron a cada lado suyo. Thalía levantó su espada, Bruce preguntó qué era lo que pasaba.

—Thalía, cálmate. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—¡Tú mataste a mi hijo!

—¡No dejas de repetir eso, pero yo no asesiné a nadie!

—¡LO HICISTE! ¡TÚ ME QUITASTE A MI ÚNICO HIJO Y AHORA YO ARRANCARÉ EL CORAZÓN DE TU CUERPO MUERTO! —atacó con la espada pero el filo no lo tocó porque Diana lanzó su lazo y la atrapó.

La espada cayó al suelo, Thalía gritó y se debatió como una loca, los asesinos se arrojaron sobre Batman pero Hall creó una jaula con el poder de su anillo para impedir que lo dañaran.

—¡Suficiente! —demandó la princesa de las Amazonas.

—¡ESO ES EXACTO LO QUE YO QUIERO! —gritó la asesina con el rostro anegado en llanto. —¡TERMINAR CON ESTO! COMO MUJER, COMO MADRE Y GUERRERA, TE LO SUPLICO! —Diana se sorprendió por sus palabras, hasta Clark y Bruce reaccionaron a eso, Flash no podía entender qué era lo que había pasado, porque los asesinos no estaban contra ellos, sino únicamente contra Batman.

Thalía siguió hablando, mirando a la Amazona.

—Tu lazo obliga a quien lo toque a decir la verdad, ¿No es cierto? Entonces escúchenlo bien. ¡Él asesinó a mi hijo! —La descendiente de las sombras se levantó, atada como estaba. Diana supo que decía la verdad pero eso no podía tener sentido. ¡NO LO TENÍA! porque Bruce estaba con ellos, llevaba seis meses con ellos.

—¿No me crees, mi amor? —ella lo miró, Batman estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo derribó, pero liberado de las estrellas ninja que habían impedido que se moviera.—Mira ahí dentro, levanta tu osamenta, asesino y mira el cuerpo de nuestro hijo. Bruce obedeció de inmediato, Clark y el resto de héroes lo hicieron a la vez.

En el interior de la nave central que por cierto era la más grande, estaba el cuerpo de Robin, sobre una cama, desprovisto de vida, su pequeño y redondeado rostro surcado por una horrible marca que sin lugar a dudas era el sello de su asesino.

Bruce cayó de rodillas, Barry se llevó las manos a los labios y buscó el apoyo de Hall para no caer por igual y ponerse a llorar. Además de esa grotesca marca, el niño tenía considerable cantidad de golpes, huesos fracturados y lo más horrible de todo, era que le fue cortado el antebrazo izquierdo.

Debió sufrir un infierno antes de perder el aliento.

—¿Ahora me entiendes? ¡¿COMPRENDES POR QUÉ DEBES MORIR?! —gritó Thalía luchando por soltarse de sus ataduras. Batman asintió desde el piso, pero el resto de héroes se negó.

—Él no lo mato, —declaró Superman. —Esto es un crimen horrible pero Batman no lo efectuó.

—Claro que si…—comentó Bruce, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—¿Cuántas oportunidades has tenido de acabar con él?—preguntó Thalía. —¿Siete, veinte? ¡Él te arrebató al segundo de tus hijos! ¡Enloqueció al tercero, dejó paralítica a esa otra chica y aún así, tú lo dejaste vivir!

—¡Asesinarlos, te vuelve igual a ellos! —se defendió.

—¡Dejarlos libres también! —gritó eufórica. —¡Míralo de nuevo! ¡Míralo y dime que tú no ocasionaste esto! ¡Su precioso rostro, atormentado y deformado por una sonrisa abierta a la fuerza con un puñal! ¿Cómo podría regresarlo a la vida? Ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad cuando apareció en nuestra puerta.

¿Sabes cómo lo recibí? ¡EN UNA CAJA DE REGALO, COMO SI FUERA UN MUÑECO! ¡LA MUERTE DE NUESTRO HIJO SE TRANSFORMÓ EN UNA BROMA!

¿POR QUÉ NO TE RÍES? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE RÍEN!? —demandó saber la asesina derramando llanto de nuevo. Su maquillaje se había corrido, le temblaban los labios y los cabellos estaban totalmente desacomodados. Diana terminó por soltarla, no era peligrosa.

Al menos no para ellos, ni para Batman, sólo era una mujer que perdió a su hijo. Una víctima, como tantas que habían visto.

—Desenvolví su cuerpo entre pliegos de papel de colores, presa del horror pero no por su rostro, ni por los días que llevaba en descomposición sino porque fue mutilado.

¡¿Qué hizo con su brazo?! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL BRAZO DE MI HIJO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE DEGENERADO CON LA MANO DE MI HIJO?!

Thalía había terminado por caer de nuevo encima de Batman, golpeaba su pecho con puños cerrados, pero rápidamente se quedó sin aliento. Él no se atrevió a tocarla, ¿Cómo podría? ¿Consolarla? ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla! Los asesinos que venían con ella bajaron los rostros con solemnidad, inclusive los héroes lo hicieron.

 _¿Qué hacía Joker con las partes faltantes de un cuerpo? ¿Se las arrojaba a los perros?_

La mujer que alguna vez amó, lo apartó de su lado y siguió llorando, ellos estaban totalmente anonadados hasta que una nueva voz se anunció.

—Lamento los desplantes histéricos de mi hija. Quisiera decir que debí detenerla pero tiene derecho a estar destrozada y llorar su pena. Damian era su único hijo, mi único nieto, nuestro único heredero.

—R'as…—saludó Batman.

—Detective, no quiero ser grosero con tus amigos, ni faltar a mi pacto contigo pero entenderás que esto no fue sólo una venganza contra ti.

No te afecta exclusivamente a ti porque este niño, no era huérfano como los otros. No era un pobre desgraciado del que tú te aprovechaste y moldeaste a tu antojo. Era un guerrero nato, al que vimos crecer nosotros y no tú. Al que dimos amor, instrucción y consejo. ¡Al que permitimos el capricho infantil de conocer a su padre! ¡Y ESE PADRE NOS PAGA CON ESTO!

—Yo…—intentó defenderse Batman, pero R'as lo silenció con un movimiento. Levantó la mano izquierda, misma dónde llevaba el anillo que hacía referencia a su posición de líder de los Asesinos, cortarle ese brazo a su hijo era un claro mensaje para ellos.

Le arrebataba la vida, además de su derecho de sangre, su herencia.

R'as fulminó al Detective con la mirada y después miró a la Amazona con quien había tenido algunos altercados en el pasado. Le sonrió.

—¿Puede usar su lazo con él?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¡Él no lo asesinó, estaba con nosotros! ¡No es un criminal!

—Ah, por eso habrá un juicio. Ustedes son hombres justos, ¿No es cierto? Nosotros somos guerreros, creemos en la venganza, en el cara a cara, en derramar sangre por la persona amada. Aunque he de admitir que también somos condescendientes y tenemos prisiones.

Si el Detective es encontrado culpable del cargo de homicidio, ustedes dejarán que él se vaya conmigo. No volverán a verlo pero les garantizo que seguirá vivo.

—¡Eso jamás! —comentó Clark, pero R'as se impuso.

—Seiscientos años, esa es la edad de la orden en el mundo. Tenemos bases en todos lados. Ahí dónde se haya suscitado una guerra nosotros nos levantamos. Rechacen mi oferta de un juicio y habrá una guerra como pocas se han visto.

Tenemos el apoyo de naciones enteras, políticos corruptos, hombres de dinero y poder. ¿Saben cuantas personas quieren a uno de ustedes caído?

—¿Nos amenaza?

—Sólo les explico que la orden es más antigua que su estúpida Liga de la Justicia. Este hombre será juzgado, ustedes decidirán si merece castigo y en caso de ser así, irá conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa si es inocente?

—Volverá a casa, aunque sentiré mucha lástima por el siguiente bastardo que tenga la desgracia de convertirse en su Robin

Batman no agregó nada, sólo le hizo saber a los héroes que harían lo que R'as decía.

Él era un hombre de palabra y ellos serían el jurado, era un trato justo, ¿No es cierto?

Diana accedió y colocó su lazo entre las muñecas de Batman, el acusado fue colocado al centro de todos ellos. R'as levantó las manos de nuevo y llamó a sus testigos.

.

.

.

Los cuatro chicos que con tanta desesperación había estado llamando descendieron de una segunda nave. Todos lucían heridas atroces, aunque ninguna era reciente.

Desfilaron delante de los héroes y se acomodaron en una sola línea, Richard, Timothy y Bárbara lo hicieron, Jason se tomó la libertad de acercarse a Thalía y levantarla del piso.

—Terminará pronto, _habibati (amada)_

—Mi Damian, mi dulce y pequeño habibi (cariño)

—Lo sé, _qalb (corazón) lo sé._

—¡Él lo mató!

—También me mató…

—Pero tú…—Thalía lo miró a los ojos y lloró de nuevo. Debía referirse a que él permaneció intacto, su cuerpo no fue deformado, ni mutilado, por eso lo arrojó a las aguas del Pozo.

Ella lo levantó de cenizas, lo devolvió a la vida y se sentía impotente porque no podía hacer lo mismo con su propio hijo. La abrazó, la apretó entre sus brazos y permitió que se derrumbara porque sí, era la líder de los asesinos, era la hija de la cabeza del demonio, pero también era la madre de un pequeñito del que jamás se despidió.

 _¿Por qué Joker era tan listo? ¿Tan desalmado y maldito? ¿Por qué hacerle esto a su niño querido?_

La respuesta la sabían ellos, faltaba que lo escuchara el resto.

—Te juro, baladay alhabib (amor mío) que voy a matarlo. Dedicaré mi vida a perseguirlo y matarlo…—Jason besó sus labios. Los otros chicos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron que sería Dick quien daría la explicación.

Ninguno de ellos llevaba las ropas de héroe, ese era otro dato a destacar, estaban vestidos en su totalidad de negro, hicieron suya la estampa de los Asesinos, por convicción, resignación o sabrá el infierno la razón.

.

.

.

—Hace seis meses, —comenzó a relatar Dick señalando a Bruce. —tú desapareciste sin dar explicación. Nosotros no sabíamos de ti con frecuencia así que nos pareció de lo más normal. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, en su ciudad, con sus amigos, trabajo o pareja.

Gótica estaba en una aparente calma, Oráculo no nos había llamado hasta que comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos con sonrisas grotescas por aquí y por allá.

Yo regresé de inmediato, le ordené a Alfred que encerrara a Damian de ser necesario, el pequeño Demonio ya me estaba esperando, dijo que no era tan estúpido. Qué sabía perfectamente con quien meterse y con quien no.

Me puse tu capa, la maldita armadura de Batman que tanto odiaba y él conservo la de Robin, salimos a las calles, dimos seguimiento a los casos y comenzamos a perseguir pistas hasta caer en la cuenta de que era una trampa del gran maestro para su señor. —esto último lo dijo emulando una reverencia, como maestro de ceremonias a su espectador.

—Enloqueció de furia cuando descubrió que yo, no era tú.

No sé cómo los supo, mi representación de Batman es casi perfecta, ha engañado a muchos pero obviamente, jamás engañaría a quien te observa desde que te pusiste ese traje por primera vez.

Escapamos a duras penas de esa primera afrenta, detuvimos a algunos payasos y por el resto del mes, todo parecía ir bien.

Regresé a casa.

La policía, oráculo y Robin se encargaban de buscar al Payaso.

De más está decir que no se dio por vencido, al contrario, te buscaba con mayor ahínco.

Noche y día había disturbios por todos lados, no sólo en Gótica sino en Ciudades aledañas a la nuestra, voló la estación de tren, el subterráneo. Cada asalto más ambicioso y fulminante que el anterior y sin darnos cuenta, en nuestro afán de frenarlo, uno a uno comenzamos a ser cazados.

El primero en caer fue Jason, ese demente le fundió la cabeza electrocutando su casco y lo ató con cadenas a una barra de acero oxidado, el segundo fue Tim, usó una bomba y algunos drones controlados a distancia para hacerse cargo de él, luego seguimos Damian y yo.

Nos acomodó la paliza de nuestras vidas a él lo golpeó un poco menos, pero días después se arrepintió de hacerlo. —A la declaración de Nightwing, el Caballero de la Noche se sobresaltó.

—Así es, escuchaste bien, Bruce.

Días.

—Nos encerró y torturó por días porque ninguno sabía dónde demonios estaba el objeto de su adoración.

La ultima en caer fue Babs, Joker encontró a alguien mucho mejor que ella, hackeo su sistema y dio con su ubicación.

Todos estábamos atados de brazos y piernas cuando la anexó a la fiesta. Nos debatimos como locos, los que aún permanecíamos conscientes pues llevábamos semanas sin comer nada más que las porquerías que nos arrojaba, dormir intermitentemente o hacer otra cosa que no fuera resistir.

Jason hacía un rato que no se movía, de su casco caía un hilo de sangre espesa, estábamos seguros de que se ahogaría con ella, Tim tenía una herida horrenda por el largo de la pierna derecha, su cuerpo temblaba en diminutos espasmos, era cuestión de tiempo para que entrara en shock y si no era atendido esa pierna se gangrenaría y obviamente la perdería.

Yo entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, me rompió las costillas inferiores y estaba dispuesto a apostar las superiores a que el hueso perforó el pulmón.

No importaba cuanto aire jalara, este no llegaba a destino, mi cerebro se apagaba y aún así, cuando escuché los gritos desesperados de Babs quise poder ayudar.

Damian era otro que tampoco se movía, ni hablaba o susurraba, Tim creyó que estaba en un estado de negación o que usaba sus habilidades asesinas para enviar su mente a un lugar mejor, de las heridas que alcancé a ver, tenía una fractura en el cráneo, se le cayó el antifaz entre más era golpeado, además de que debieron molerle el estómago y los riñones a golpes, cómo sea, Bárbara entró siendo arrastrada por un payaso inmenso y colocada sobre una superficie metálica.

Era una mesa de tortura pues sus brazos y piernas pronto fueron atadas con grilletes. ¡Ella no podía moverse de la cintura hacia abajo! ¡Joker lo sabía! ¡Él se lo hizo! pero aún así, la metió en esto.

Dijo que teníamos una sola oportunidad para salvarla. Y esa era decirle, dónde estaba Batman.

No quería escuchar nuestra voz a menos que fuera para decir la respuesta y si no obedecíamos, si clamábamos piedad o suplicábamos que no hiriera a Babs nos mataría con la palanca. ¿Crees que fuera la misma, Jay? —preguntó al mercenario que se había acomodado en el piso con la asesina. Jason se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, él se había perdido toda la fiesta. Su cerebro se desconectó, luego de varios impactos, la sangre a que hiciera mención, manaba de las sienes. De no ser por la magia oscura del Pozo de Lázaro, se habría muerto en ese lugar pero cómo no lo hizo.

Dedicaría su vida a perseguirlo.

El acróbata prosiguió, la mejor parte apenas empezaba.

—Además de amenazarnos con ser asesinados, dijo que ahora nos obligaría a ver cómo su amigo violaba a Bárbara.

Los héroes soltaron un leve jadeo, todos impresionados por las palabras de Richard, más Superman pues él usaba su visión de rayos equis para corroborar que las heridas fueras las dichas.

Barry ya estaba emulando la posición de los amantes asesinos, su cuerpo estaba en el piso recargado contra el pecho de Hall, Diana sostenía su lazo con fuerza, más que nada para mantener al acusado de pie, Batman ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir escuchando porque de todos era el único que comprendía y que podía imaginar la demencia de Joker a la perfección.

R'as permanecía inalterable, la posición firme con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, Thalía ya se había tranquilizado y modificado su postura, quería conocer el desenlace, era el único detalle que los hijos de Batman se negaron a darles. Dick intercambió una mirada con su vieja amiga y actual novia, ella asintió con el rostro aunque ya lucía algo demacrada y atemorizada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero no iba a dejarlas.

No iba a llorar más, no hasta cumplir su venganza.  
Dick continuó hablando.

—El payaso se emocionó con la ultima parte, llevaba una fusta en las manos así que comenzó a lastimar a Bárbara. Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, Timothy y yo casi nos arrancamos la piel de las manos, Jason no se movía y Damian, si quiera parecía que respirara.

Hice una pausa en mis intentos desesperados para dedicarle una mirada, su cabeza cayó igual que la de Jason, pensé que se había muerto. ¡Santo Dios! Lo hirieron en otro sitio, se desangró o la perspectiva de una violación pública finalmente lo debastó.

Vi su cuerpo frágil y delgado, la sangre manando por más de un lado, me odie como no te das una idea, ¿Porque en qué cabeza cabía, la posibilidad de que un chico de doce años de edad se uniera a nuestra guerra?

Bárbara grito de nuevo, eso me hizo regresar a la escena. Con cada golpe, las ropas que llevaba puestas se abrían, eran prendas civiles, ella no era una guerrera activa, ¡No tenía por qué llevar kévlar! Así que cada golpe debía doler como el infierno, ella intentó no llorar, gritaba y se retorcía anunciando a los cuatro vientos que ninguno de nosotros sabía dónde estaba Batman. ¿A caso se volvió aún más loco? ¿A caso creía que de estar en la Ciudad, no estaría ya, evitando esto?

"No lo sé, no lo sé… —respondió el bastardo. "Tal vez si los mato, salga de un zapato"

¡¿Qué no entiendes que pierdes tu tiempo?!

Joker comenzó a reír como un loco y le ordenó al Payaso que continuara el trabajo, no debía detenerse a menos que dijéramos dónde estaba el murciélago. Saldría un momento, tenía otro asunto que resolver.

Esa, sería la primera y única vez que se atrevió a salir. El lugar dónde nos encerró era una bodega dentro de una fábrica de alimentos, colgábamos de arneses diseñados para colgar reses, apestaba a carne pútrida y sangre fresca, Babs debía estar en la mesa donde rebanaban la carne para sacar las tripas, uñas, pelo o lo que fuera que no quisieran.

El Payaso volvió a atacar a Babs, sin Joker se sentía libre de cometer la salvajada final, lo amenazamos con todo, palabras vacías que se perdieron en el viento pues a manera de contestación lo que hizo fue arrancarle las ropas de un tirón. Bramó que si emitíamos un solo sonido más, y este no tenía que ver con la orden del Guasón, aparte de violarla, iba a desollarla, comenzaría con esa preciosa cabellera suya. ¿Cómo se vería su cuero cabelludo impregnado de sangre?

Guardamos silencio. Tim perdió la voluntad, se disculpó por lo bajo, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, yo a su vez perdí la fe porque antes de arrastrarnos hasta ese lugar nos despojaron de todo. Armas, radios, rastreadores, aún si Batwing, Batwoman, Huntress o Spoiler intentaban darnos alcance no podrían encontrarnos.

Nadie podría.

Cerré los ojos, dos centésimas de segundo y después…el que gritó fue Damian.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltala, sucio y grotesco animal!

Al payaso debió parecerle divertido que el más pequeño y vulnerable de nosotros fuera el que rompiera la regla de oro, se alejó de Babs, él ya estaba encima de ella, a punto de quitarse el pantalón, pero gracias a Damian la dejó.

El pequeño Demonio temblaba de pies a cabeza, por si no lo sabían, él odiaba a los payasos, les tenía pavor enfermo pero fingía fortaleza para luchar a nuestra altura. Clown dejó la fusta, tomó la palanca de acero. En su gorda y peluda mano esa palanca parecía un mondadientes, el sujeto era enorme, pintado de blanco, con ropas desgarradas y deslavadas, los colores azules, amarillos y rojos se habían perdido en algún lugar de su estampa, sus pisadas parecían retumbar a lo lejos.

—¡Aléjate de…! —intenté protestar, pero conseguí un golpe directo en la costilla fracturada.

—Hum, hum, hum. ¿Qué tenemos aquí, un pequeño que no entiende las reglas del juego? ¿Te golpee demasiado la cabeza? ¡Déjame ahora cambiar de lugar! —lo golpeó en el estómago…Damian se mordió los labios y comentó… —Yo sé la respuesta…

—¿Qué? —inquirió el payaso con su sonrisa retorcida.

—Sé dónde está mi padre…

—¡¿Tu padre?! —Damian olvidó la identidad secreta, de todas formas, su rostro no era uno que pudiera reconocer cualquiera, dado que tú no lo dabas a conocer en público. El Payaso le puso las manos encima, nuestro hermano siseó con temor. Tim comenzó a llamarlo estúpido, imbécil, idiota. ¿¡Por qué estaba incapacitado para cerrar la bocota!? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de morir? ¿Tan valiente se creía que era?

Clown se rindió en su pobre intento de identificar a Damian y continuó con el juego.

—De acuerdo amiguito, dime dónde está y no te golpearé más…

—Golpéame a mi, no la toques a ella…

—¿Qué?

—Que…no la toques…a ella…—su voz iba disminuyendo de intensidad cada vez que hablaba, el payaso se acercó a su rostro por asociación. Su gordo, grasiento y bofo rostro estaba casi pegado el de Damian.

—¿Que no la toque…? ¿Entonces prefieres que te toque? —le puso las manos encima, Tim y yo dejamos escapar el aire de nuestros pulmones.

—¿No te gusta…? Estás demasiado apretado ahí abajo, quizás debería liberar un poco de espacio… Damian se retorció de asco, escuché las cadenas moverse con él, pero no lo vi porque como un cobarde cerré los ojos.

Sólo se escuchaba eso, las cadenas y su parloteo obsceno. En algún momento volví a escuchar la voz de Damian.

—Ya no sigas, te lo diré…

—¿De verdad sabes dónde está Batman?

—Sí…es mi padre, él me lo dijo…sólo yo sé dónde está.

—Habla más fuerte…

—Acércate más…más cerca...mucho más…—el Payaso prácticamente pegó el rostro a los labios de Damian. En cinco segundos, la fiesta acabó.

Se aferró a él con la mandíbula entera, le dio una mordida tan profunda que desgarró la vena yugular. El payaso comenzó a reír a medida que caía.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Damian no terminó ahí, se liberó de los grilletes, rompiéndose los huesos de ambas muñecas y una vez en el piso, comenzó a buscar con los labios. Las llaves que ocultaba el cuerpo muerto, las encontró, estaba por desmayarse del dolor, así que tuvimos que mantenerlo despierto.

—Regresará en cualquier momento Damian, lo hiciste muy bien, sólo lánzame las llaves…—levantó el rostro, estaba impregnado en su totalidad de sangre, por un momento no reconocí a mi hermano en él, pero la luz de sus ojos permanecía siendo la misma, me entregó la llave y se dejó caer al piso.

Liberé mis muñecas, tobillos e hice lo mismo con Tim, él estaba tan pálido y frío que temí que no pudiera sostenerse a sí mismo pero lo hizo.

Damian nos ordenó revisar y liberar al resto, yo corrí por Bárbara, Tim se ocupó de Jay, le quitó el casco, más sangre terminó en el piso, pero tenía pulso y aún respiraba.

Estaba inconsciente, malditamente inconsciente.

—Amárralo a tu espalda con la capa.—ordenó a Red

—¿Qué?

—No va a despertarse, usa tu estúpida capa, tienes que sacarlo de aquí…—Damian ya no nos miraba a nosotros sólo ordenaba sentado sobre el cadáver. Se quitó su capa, me la ofreció a mi para que cubriera a Bárbara, ella estaba entre mis brazos pero con las costillas rotas, apenas si podía sostenerme a mí mismo.

—¿Qué están esperando ahora par de imbéciles…? ¡Váyanse!

—No sin ti

—Voy a desmayarme en cualquier instante. No puede sostenerme ninguno de los dos, porque si tienen suerte, llegarán al techo y podrán conseguir ayuda. Si no, a Tim se le romperá la pierna y morirá desangrado, a ti se te perforará el pulmón y morirás igual, desangrado.

Babs no puede ayudar y yo me niego a permitir que la lastimen más.

—Volveré por ti…—prometí mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió mirándome a mi.

Fue la ultima palabra que le dije y así salimos a la superficie, Babs me hizo saber que los pendientes que usaba eran especiales, se los regaló su padre, tenían un botón de pánico que activo al momento de ser secuestrada.

Gordon nos encontraría.

Y lo hizo.

Pero cuando sucedió, todo estábamos tan heridos que perdimos la conciencia y no la recuperamos hasta varios días después.

—¿A quién podíamos recurrir? ¿A quién nos atreveríamos a arriesgar? ¿A sus seres queridos? ¿Wally, Donna, Kyle, Conner? No, por supuesto que no. No íbamos a hacer lo mismo que hizo el Guasón, colocando peones y cartas sobre un tablero.

Damian nos dio una oportunidad, cruzando la línea que tú jamás te atreverías a cruzar.

Así que pactamos con los asesinos.

—No…—Bruce balbuceó esa única palabra, porque no era posible que rechazaran así todo lo que él les había instruido. "Justicia, no venganza" ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Después de mirar sus rostros obtuvo la respuesta.

Estaban solos, lastimados y muy desesperados.

—Thalía y R'as nos apoyaron de inmediato, sus hombres buscaron a Damian por todos lados pero no lo encontraron, hasta que aquel fue su estado.

En una caja de cartón, con dos meses de descomposición.

Lo torturó un mes más…

Nuestro hermano estuvo vivo a manos de ese degenerado durante todo un mes y no lo encontramos.

¡Yo le prometí que volvería! Lo miré a los ojos y dije que volvería.

¡Él debió estarme esperando! ¡Así como todos te estuvimos esperando!

¿¡Dónde estabas!?

¡¿Qué era más importante que tomar un batarang y atravesar con él su corazón?! ¡¿Jason no lo valía?! ¡¿Tim no lo valía?! ¿¡Bárbara, yo!? ¿Ninguno de nosotros lo valía?

—No se trata de venganza, Richard.

—¿La muerte, no es también justicia? Porque si no me falla la memoria hubo un momento de la historia en que así se impartía.

—No nos corresponde a nostros…

—¿Y a quién si? ¿Dios? ¡Yo no vi ningún Dios mientras era golpeado hasta la sumisión, ni ellos tampoco!

—Se trata de fe.

—¿¡Y cuándo has sido un hombre de fe!? ¿Cuándo esperabas que Damian cambiara, cuando suplicabas al cielo que no asesinara? Si te hubiera obedecido, los cinco estaríamos muertos.

¿Te habría hecho feliz eso? ¿Te obligaría a asesinarlo? ¿Terminar el trabajo?

—No les he enseñado nada…

—Por el contrario, nos enseñaste suficiente y no sirvió para nada.

—¡Asesino! —gritó Thalía con un fuego nuevo.

R'as intervino ahora, él tampoco había escuchado la parte final de la historia. Comprendía con dolor que su nieto había usado todo lo que él le enseñó. Se mantuvo sereno durante el encierro para mantener sus fuerzas y reunir entereza, no malgasto su saliva hasta que estuvo totalmente seguro y decidido a actuar.

Defendió a esa mujer, como seguramente habría defendido a su madre. Porque él le enseñó que ante todo debía amar y respetar a su madre.

Lo asesinó con un golpe, incentivado por el manoseo insensato que le propinó y luego hizo caso omiso del dolor al romper sus huesos con el único fin de la liberación. En sus entrenamientos así es como lo había hecho, él también le enseñó eso.

No había prisión que pudiera retener a un Al Ghul.

Lo aprendió bien, lo aplicó bien pero fue un acto desesperado que lo dejó sin fuerzas y a disposición de tan cruel postor.

.

.

.

El jurado intercambió miradas entre ellos.

.

—No encontramos a Batman culpable de homicidio. —anunció Superman.

—¡Pero él lo creó! —gritó Bárbara. —¡Se convirtió en su más grande satisfacción, su deseo único, fantasía y realización!

—¡Es su culpa que haga lo que hace sólo para llamar su atención! —declaró Tim

—¡No puede andar libre! Al menos no, hasta que venguemos su muerte. —ultimó Jason y Dick le dio la razón.

—Batman no es responsable…—insistió Clark.

—Lo soy…—respondió el Murciélago. —Soy responsable de no haber avisado que me iría, de haberlo creado y no hacer nada para frenarlo. También soy responsable, de no haberles enseñado…

—¿Qué todo lo que tocas muere?—comentó Thalía con desazón. Bruce asintió con el rostro. ¿Qué es lo que querían de él? No podía volver el tiempo atrás, regresarle el aliento a su hijo o el pasado a los chicos.

No podía hacer nada para remediarlo, aunque quizás pudiera aclarar que nunca fue él quién los buscó.

Todos se aferraron a él, uno a uno regresaron a él.

A todos los rechazó, les mostró el abismo, los amedrentó e instruyó de las más crueles formas para que desistieran de su acción, pero no funcionó.

El infierno personal de cada uno de ellos fue lo que los motivó.

Era lo que hacía que justo ahora prefirieran la venganza a la justicia, porque era más fácil asesinar que perdonar u olvidar.

.

.

.

R'as aceptó su inocencia, aunque declaró que aún así, sus esbirros destruirían Ciudad Gótica.

—De ninguna manera. —declaró Superman.

—Ah, ¿Usted cree que lo haré ahora? Somos eternos, la Ciudad caerá de una manera u otra, con Payasos, Murciélagos, Asesinos o más. Por cierto, tiene prohibido acercarse a su hijo, Detective.

—¿Perdón?

—Su cuerpo permanecerá con nosotros, considérese enemigo de la Orden y de toda la familia Al Ghul a partir de este momento y por los siglos de los siglos. Cualquier pacto previo entre usted y yo queda anulado, lo que quiere decir que me reservo el derecho de levantar mis ejércitos cuando lo considere apropiado.

Thalía, levántate ahora. Si vas a llevarte a ese mercenario dile que tiene prohibido volver a pisar Ciudad Gótica.

—¿Eso es un castigo o un premio? —preguntó Jason.

—Una orden.

—¿Hay lugar para más en su Orden? —preguntó Dick, secundado por Tim. R'as asintió con el rostro, los chicos miraron a Babs quién solo agregó que tendría que despedirse de Jim.

—Nos iremos en veinte minutos, señorita Gordon. —comentó Thalía.

—No es necesario que esperen por mi, le enviaré un mensaje de texto diciendo que volveré cuando atrapemos a Joker.

—Ha escapado por años, además de que justo ahora, tienen prohibido volver a adentrarse en la Ciudad.

—Entonces mi padre tendrá que aceptar que no volveré jamás.

—¡Falta una cosa! —comentó Tim cuando los asesinos se replegaban junto a ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver por tus productos de belleza?—inquirió Jason.

—¡Voy a volver por Titus! Se morirá de hambre…si no es que ya está muerto.

—¡Maldición, Alfred!—comentó Richard.

—Veinte minutos, jovencitos. —remarcó R'as a lo que los cuatro asintieron.

—Tardaremos diez si sobrevolamos por la mansión.—sugirió Tim.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Las naves de asesinos despegaron, dejando a los héroes sumamente confusos y atolondrados. _¿Quién diría que en seis meses terminarían así? ¿Qué alguien sería secuestrado, torturado y que sus amigos tendrían que hacer lo imposible para recuperarlo? ¿Que era la unión, la confianza y fortaleza lo que constituía al mejor equipo y que una situación extrema, era la que llevaba a unos a confesarse su amor?_

Barry no tenía argumentos para lamentar la muerte de Robin, ni Hall tampoco, cualquiera de ellos habría roto la Ley porque hasta el velocista entendía que había situaciones en que se debía cruzar la línea por un bien mayor.

Diana y Clark se quedaron con Batman, en la mansión Wayne otra situación era la que pasaba.

.

En la entrada principal, lo que encontraron fue una puerta abierta, una caja morada con moño verde, papel multicolor y un antebrazo en ella. El mayordomo recibió el paquete hace un mes exactamente.

No soportó el horror y padeció un infarto fulminante.

Nadie reparó en su muerte.

Nadie lo buscó

A nadie le importó.

El gran danés de Damian estaba dormido junto a su amo, se había alimentado de lo que encontró en la basta despensa de la familia.

Se emocionó cuando reconoció a sus otros amos, pero ninguno conservaba el olor del que más había extrañado. Ladró y ladró preguntando por su paradero. Tim le acarició la cabeza, Dick suavizó sus orejas, le dijeron que irían con él.

Todos irían con Damian.

Bárbara le dedicó una oración a Alfred, se desprendió de un rosario que llevaba prendido al cuello, era una cruz de oro que le obsequió su madre al momento de realizar la comunión.

Ya no le servía tenerla.

Ya no creía en nada.

Sólo en cuerpos muertos, pútridos y marchitos, aderezados con la hiel de venganza.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

—Violette Moore—


End file.
